lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
NEUTRON DECAY
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 11 , 2015 INTRODUCTION After the discovery of charged quarks Up and Down by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of.electromagnetism" (2003) which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons Here one sees that the so-called strong nuclear force is the result of electromagnetic interactions between considerable charge distributions in nucleons due to 9 extra charged quarks in proton and to 12 extra charged quarks in neutron .(Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Moreover in the neutron decay the unstable quark triad (ddd) of the unstable neutron turns to the stable (dud) quark triad of the proton under an electromagnetic quark-quark interaction. For example in neutron after a detailed analysis of the magnetic moment I found that it has at the center a positive charge of +8e/3 due to the 4u extra charged quarks while along the periphery it has a negative charge of -8e/3 due to the 8d extra charged quarks. Neutron decay or beta minus decay occurs when a free neutron (n) or a neutron in a nucleus is transformed into a proton (p), an electron (e-), and an antineutrino (ν-): n = p + e- + ν-. In beta plus decay, a proton decays into a neutron, a positron (e+), and a neutrino (ν+) as p = n + e+ + ν+. Moreover for the well known antineutrino absorption we may write the reaction: ν- + p = n + e+ These particular reactions take place because conservation laws are obeyed. Electric charge conservation requires that if an electrically neutral neutron becomes a positively charged proton, an electrically negative particle (in this case, an electron) must also be produced along with an electrically neutral antineutrino). In fact, in my paper of 2003 I showed that a neutron consists of 12 extra charged quarks (8d and 4u) which give zero charge, while the proton consists of 9 extra charged quarks ( 4u and 5d) which give a net positive charge (+e) . Also in my paper NEUTRINO NATURE DISCOVERY I showed that a neutrino (ν+) has a positive charge along the periphery and a negative charge at the center, while the antineutrino has a negative charge along the periphery and a positive charge at the center. According to the experiments an isolated proton does not decay. However within a nucleus, the beta decay process can change a proton to a neutron. An isolated neutron is unstable and will decay with a half-life of 10.5 minutes. A neutron in a nucleus will decay if a more stable nucleus results; the half-life of the decay depends on the isotope. If it leads to a more stable nucleus, a proton in a nucleus may capture an electron from the atom (electron capture), and change into a neutron and a neutrino. FREE NEUTRON DECAY So far, rather few attempts were made to study systematically nuclear effects, because the wrong Standard Model of the invalid Electroweak Theory based on the invalid fields of relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) leads to complications. Under such false ideas today many physicists believe incorrectly that both neutrinos and antineutrinos have no charge. Also in the absence of a detailed knowledge about the NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS many physicists believe that the neutrinos interact only with nucleons or nuclei with the fallacious exchange of very massive particles of the invalid Electroweak Theory. For example in the "Beta decay-WIKIPEDIA " one reads the false exchange of W as follows: “Another example is when the free neutron decays by β- decay into a proton (p): n → p + e- + ν- At the fundamental level this is caused by the conversion of the negatively charged (-1⁄3 e) down quark to the positively charged (+2⁄3 e) up quark by emission of a W− boson; the W− boson subsequently decays into an electron and an electron antineutrino. However in my discoveries NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS and of NEUTRINO-QUARK INTERACTION I Showed that the antineutrino absorption is similar to the photon absorption in which a dipole photon interacts weakly with an electron and produces the ionization of the simplest hydrogen, while the neutron decay or antineutrino emission is similar to the photon emission in the formation of the hydrogen. In all this cases we observe weak electromagnetic interactions which invalidate the Electroweak Theory. According to the new structure of protons and neutrons the neutron decay or antineutrino emission can be written as n = p + e- + ν- or [ (92(dud) + 4u + 8d ] = + 4u + 5d + e- + ν- or n - p = (ddd) -(dud) = +e- + ν- = 1.29 MeV Here we discovered that in the (ddd) scheme of antiparallel spins the magnetic attractions are stronger than the electric repulsions because the spin of quarks, like the spin of electrons, gives peripheral velocities greater than the speed of light ( See my FASTER THAN LIGHT). While in the (dud) scheme we observe both electric and magnetic attractions which tell us that the (dud) scheme is more stable than the (ddd) scheme. Thus the difference in mass (ddd) -(dud) = n - p = d - u = 1.29 MeV/c2 is similar to the mass defect = 13.6 eV/c2 of the hydrogen formation which turns into the photon mass m = hν/c2 ,while the electric binding energy of the hydrogen atom turns into the energy hν of the photon emission. ( See my BOHR AND SCHRODINGER REJECT EINSTEIN). Since here the mass of the emitting energetic antineutrino should be equal to 0.78 MeV/c2 we can write the conservation law of mass in terms of MeV/c2 as 3.69 = 2.4 + 0.51 + 0.78 Indeed in my paper "New structure of protons and neutrons" one will see that the two conservation laws of energy and mass occur because I discovered that the mass of the d quark is equal to 3.69 MeV/c2 while the mass of the u quark is equal to 2.4 MeV/c2 However in "Down quark- WIKIPEDIA” and in "Up quark-WIKIPEDIA" one can see that the above conservation law leads to complications, because we observe the following confusing values as Md = ( 4.1 - 5.7) = 4.9 MeV/c2 or a so-called precise value Md = 4.79 MeV/c2. Mu = (1.7 - 3.1) = 2.4 MeV/c2 or a so-called precise value Mu = 2.01 MeV/c2. Of course these values are wrong because the difference Md - Mu = 4.79 - 2.01 = 2.78 MeV/c2 is greater than the correct value Mn - Mp = 1.293332 MeV/c2. NEUTRON DECAY IN NUCLEI In my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” I showed that the binding energy E = 2.2246 MeV of the simplest pn system , the deuteron, of parallel spin is due to the electromagnetic interaction of the extra charged quarks in nucleons which make considerable charge distributions in proton and in neutron. Here the binding energy E(pn) = 2.2246 MeV is greater than the energy (ddd)-(dud) = 1.29 MeV and the neutron does not decay. However in the unstable nucleus (isotope) of the simple (n-p-n) system we see that each neutron (n) makes a weak single bond per neutron, because we observe also neutron-neutron repulsions. So the simple (n-p-n) system turns into the stable (p-n-p) system under the neutron must decay, because in the (p-n-p) system the one neutron makes two stable bonds per neutron. ( See my STRUCTURE AND BINDING OF H3 AND He3). In other words in the stable (p-n-p) system the neutron does not decay because it makes two bonds per neutron. In the same way in the radioactive carbon-14 there exist single n-p bonds which lead to the neutron decay. Whereas in very heavy magic nuclei the stability is due to the fact that the outer extra neutrons make two or three bonds per neutron. ( See my STRUCTURE OF MAGICNUCLEI). Category:Fundamental physics concepts